The Scorching Sun and A Rose
by Yuichan1120
Summary: Lucy is not pleased with her destiny. She is sailing the seas with her father which she is not very fond of. On one fateful night at a ball in the palace, she meets a young man whose hair was the color of roses. He found his destiny tedious. She is a pirate and he is a prince. Together, they look for something- a destiny they can call their own.


I wonder, do you picture me as a person, a ghost, or a shadow may be? This has been lingering in my mind since the beginning of time. But whatever you think I am, I tell you, I'm real. My name is usually tossed around more than once in a day. You talk about me when someone dies, when someone is born, and every other opportunity you deem worthy of my name mentioning. And there I am, simply grinning on how often you say it, even when you don't mean it.

**~two words~**

**You love.**

I first find myself intrigued by a couple riding a carriage to the capital. The woman was young and beautiful with hair the color of the clouds. She was sweating and huffing but her husband was sitting in front of her nonchalant. He doesn't know how to react or how to comfort her. He himself was also nervous. The woman is the daughter of the house of Strauss. On the way to the family mansion in the capital, she and her husband travelled from the East of Fiore which was not of short distance. Young Mirajane Strauss-Dreyar wanted her first child to be born at the mansion where she grew up in. I look at her and she needed some reassurance. Her husband's hands were the ones I touched. Laxus Dreyar twitched, he felt it. The young father-to-be took his wife's hand. He gives a slight smile. "We'll make it" he says as Mirajane's eyes softened. The huffing resumed. They'll make it. Strauss Mansion was big enough for 10 families to live in. I might sound like exaggerating it but the truth is truth. The big bronze gates were opened and the maidservants were fast to her aid. They helped her out of the carriage and into a room where the walls were covered in velvet paper. The father was outside the room and sitting on a chair fronting the door. He could hear her cries and screams. He too was sweating like a sailor on a hot summer's day. Laxus kept biting his fingers to distract himself from his wife's distress. He stood up, paced, and sat back down again. This was getting worse. The feeling of not being of help made him even more helpless. A few hours passed and at exactly 4 in the afternoon, there was silence. He was stopped in mid-pacing. This was worse than the screaming. Silence was greater torture. I whispered in his ear a command. He went inside the room but his steps were slow. The father doesn't know what he can find on that bed. Mirajane, the only woman he ever loved might be resting or worse, dead. _Death_. Yes, death scares even the strongest of men and Laxus was stronger than everyone else. He wipes his face with his hands. "Is she" he starts "alright?" the maids nod and smile. The infant was in the arms of one of the maidservants. "Can I hold her?" he asks with a smile so wide that the Pacific Ocean would be ashamed. The baby was given to him. I touched his heart and then and there, he declared that he loved the child. Mirajane opens her eyes ever so slightly. "Don't" her voice was shaken "hold her before I do" she says. Then Laxus kisses her on the lips. They named the baby, Lucy. It was one of the happiest days of their lives and certainly not the last. The next year, there was another child. He was named Sting Eucliffe. The children grew up with blond hairs, the same as their father's and were loved dearly by their parents. Sadly, I have to end there for now. Times changed and Mirajane and Laxus had to separate. Laxus took the little girl whose hair was the color of the sun and the little boy was left with his mother. He had the hair the color of lemons.

Surely, you would say why not intervene in their lives? I simply cannot do as I please. I have to be in one with Destiny. Sadly, my friend and co-worker was busy at that moment and wrote a different story for the two young parents. We agreed that they should take a breather. But I guess we have not seen each other for a long time. It was the right moment to react. I had to get this job done. There are so many other stories that I can focus on but I am again intrigued by their daughter. Her life is far better than she could imagine. Here I am, ready to be of use. First, I have to find her.

It was a calm day. There were no slashing waves and raging winds. There was only silence and heat. I travel down where the crew are sleeping. No Lucy, only sweaty old men and robust young men. Nobody dared to go out that day and the crew in-charged on deck were either fanning themselves or topless. They needed something to cool themselves. So, I travel once more into the upper levels. Then there were doors that caught my eyes. One was huge and one was fairly big. The one on the left is probably the Captain's Quarters. I dare not enter such a dangerous premise. Then I went past the door and into the other quarter. The smell of it is not of strong sweat but a subtle fragrance of violets. Yes, this was it. This is Lucy's room. The guest's room was converted into this young lady's chamber with exemption of the cream or pink walls. This was simple, the walls are the color of wood and the chamber itself is wide enough to be played around by little kids. There was the smell of freshly cleaned carpet on the floor. This was unmistakably a woman's room. I look around to find the girl whose hair was the color of scorching sun. She was nowhere to be found. The door to the captain's quarters was left ajar. I sneaked a peak and found the young lady sleeping on the couch. I revel at her beauty. It has been years since our last close encounter. Lucy has become a young lady of 18 years. I touch her hair ever so slightly. She twitches the way her father did on that carriage. Her eyes open and they were the color of chocolates.

**~Facts about Lucy~**

**She is young of 18 years.**

**She lives on a ship, sailing the seas.**

**She is a pirate.**

Today was a special day. They are to set sail for Fiore. Mirajane is sitting in front of her vanity mirror. Though years have passed, she was still as beautiful, if not more when I encountered her in the carriage. She was looking forward to tonight's ball. The clock ticked and so did her patience. When can Lucy come home? Well, she is well on her way. The party of pirates was already at the docks, being inconspicuous as they possibly can. Lucy yawned with her hands up in the air. Her boots stride with impatience and annoyance. "Father! Father! Listen to me!" she demands as she pulls on his shoulder. "Do we have to go through this every time, daughter?" Laxus is obviously irritated. Compared to Mirajane, the pressures of being a captain of a pirate ship and a Pirate King aged him more than he could have imagined. Though, his love remained for the daughter he held first before the mother can. That was something that won't ever change. "I don't want to go and you can't make me!" she punches a barrel of rum straight into the ocean. The crew of course, reacted. "The rum…" they were morose. I wouldn't want to be in that scene if I could have helped it. But I had to stick to the plan—Destiny's plan. Lucy calmed down when she saw her brother coming her way. Yes, Sting was the only person she wanted to see that day. He was always the one to fetch her at the port.

**~Facts about Sting~**

**He is 17 years of age.**

**He lives in a mansion.**

**He is a gentleman of status.**

Sting has grown into a fine young man. He is educated and well off with his mother's wealth. Of course, some are to be given to Lucy but he had more because he was with his mother. He always was the first to hug his sister. They loved each other very much. I was proud of them. Although, unlike Lucy, Sting doesn't hate the other half of his parents. He still is very much welcoming of his father. "It's nice to see you again, Father" he would say. "Yes, happy to see you again, son" Laxus would reply as he hugs his son every time they meet. His lemon-colored hair would go up to his father's nose now. How years have passed. Their meeting is cut short since it is already 2 in the afternoon. They are not to be late. Today is the Prince's 19th birthday. The Strauss family was invited and so were all the eligible bachelorettes. That included Lucy, who was young and eligible. Sting and Lucy bade goodbye to their father and went inside the carriage.

Today, I will make two lives intertwine in the most unexpected and troublesome way.

* * *

Author's note: It's been a long time since I have written a story. If you have read _Spicy Orange Juice_, I'm 1/2 of the author and if you also read _Hire Me a Girlfriend_, then I am also the one who wrote it. This time around, someone messaged me and wanted me to write a story about pirates. This is it. For animenerd1004. If you guys think this is worth continuing, please leave reviews. I would only continue this if this gets over 30 or so. Thank you. :)


End file.
